


The End Of The Line

by FanFicAddict7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Basically this is the last conversation between bucky and steve, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Dialogue-Only, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Last words, M/M, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Rogers Dies, Swearing, this can be read as them being together or just friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicAddict7/pseuds/FanFicAddict7
Summary: Steve is back, but old, having stayed with Peggy. But we knew that already. Now he's dying in a hospital bed. His time is finally up. Bucky goes to see him, but it's clear he hasn't been sleeping, and Steve wants Bucky to take care of himself, which leads to the following conversation





	The End Of The Line

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Risha, for beta reading :)

“When was the last time you slept?”

“You know, I’m not entirely sure.”

“Buck, I know it’s hard, I get it-”

“Stop! You keep saying you get it, but I’m not sure you do, Steve. Not unless you’ve been here. I remember all of it, especially in my sleep. I see their faces every fucking night. I feel the pain I endured. It isn’t going away! It’s hard? Waking up in the wrong century is hard, Steve. Having your brain stuck in a blender, being tortured and brainwashed, having your body used against your will. That’s more than hard. I was in there the whole time. Watching as my body, my being did all those times. I watched myself try to kill you! And I couldn’t even do anything about it. I was trapped, screaming, only to have my brain fried again. And going to sleep? It sends me right back to that place. And I can’t tell if it’s a dream or actually happening. I can’t even trust my own head... I thought I was going to die out there on that ice after I fell. Remembering everything that happened after, them taking what was left of my arm off for this ‘enhancement’, all of it, I wish I had died out in the tundra.”

“Don’t talk like that, Bucky.”

“Why not?! I mean that! Besides, what does it matter? You stayed behind to watch Peggy die again. End of the line? What a bunch of shit. If you really meant that, you’d still be 30, not dying in some hospital bed.”

“No. You don’t get to be mad about me dying. Not after... I walked in on you like that... in the bathroom... Just because we don’t talk... about it, doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten... We’ve both done... what we thought we had to... at the time, and we’ve... both been in terrible situations, seen things... we never should have, done things we... wish we could take back, but you aren’t the only one. And neglecting... yourself instead of getting... help isn’t a solution. Talk to Shuri, start sleeping, and find yourself a purpose, Buck. Otherwise, you did die in the tundra and everything we’ve done was in vain. Don’t... do anything... stupid. This isn't... the end... of your...line... ”

“You’re taking all the stupid with you.”


End file.
